Gabriel on Gabriel
by A slash freak
Summary: Gabe is all alone, but not for long!


**Gabriel/Gabriel**

**Told in a narrative mode  
Gabe/Gabby  
Fanon slash fiction  
Rated M**

Gabriel had just got back to Mods place, soaking wet because it had been raining and it was so refreshing he didn't bother to dry off. He had been out with the Winchester's helping out on a particularly nasty hunt. It was something he had been doing lately because he was growing quite fond of the boys, and didn't want them unnecessarily hurt. They had finally found the nasty beast, and an epic battle had ensued and he was tired. He'd left the boys to clean up their mess and had popped back home for some well-deserved rest. When he got there he realized he was alone, which was a rare occurrence these days, what with all the new people hanging about. Not that he minded. He was definitely a people person. Or angel, that is. Especially when quite a few of them were very attractive females. When he looked around to see where everyone was, he remembered that yesterday Mod had told them she was taking Baby shopping, and wouldn't be back till late, so he walked out the front door and stood in the rain, his eyes closed, just feeling the cold drops soak his vessel. Suddenly he felt a cool breeze come from out of nowhere and he felt slender hands cover his eyes. He was about to pull away when he smelled the familiar scent of chocolate and vanilla. A smile came to his face as he said, "Well, hello sugar. And how are we today." Gabby's lips brushed his ear as she replied, "I'm doing just fine, sweets. Better now that you're here." She removed her hands and he turned to face her. She had her usual mischievous grin on her face as she looked at him. His vessel tingled when he looked in her eyes. Her Hershey brown eyes, that matched his completely, shimmered when she looked at him, and he could tell she felt the same thing for him. "So, Gabby, what mischief have you been causing today? We've been away from you for about eight hours, so you must have wreaked havoc." She laughed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Oh, you know, the usual. Candy rain, chocolate rivers, a few monuments replaced with statues of Playboy bunnies." He grinned, "Oh, I see. Nothing strenuous. Don't want to tire yourself out." She frowned, "Actually, I was saving my energy for something a little more… productive."  
"Oh? And what would that be?" He said with a little grin. Suddenly she reached out and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in close to her body, and pressing her lips tight to his.  
"Use your imagination Gabe. What do you think would be more productive?" She gave him the sweetest smile and he grabbed her around the waist pulling her close again. She studied his face closely as he leaned in to kiss her. She could smell candy on his breath and it made her smile. His lips were soft against hers, and sweet. She opened her mouth a little and his tongue slipped in and tangled with hers. She moaned into the kiss, and gripped a handful of his hair in one hand while the other pressed against his back. He could feel the heat her body was radiating in his very core. He grabbed her hair, pulled her head back, and started kissing her neck. He felt her shiver, whether it was from what he was doing to her, or the rain that was still pouring down, he wasn't sure. He snapped his fingers and they were in the house, dry and still pressed together. He spun her around and pressed her up against the door, kissing and biting her neck. She gasped as his hand found its way up her thigh. "Gabriel!" He smiled as he continued, loving the fact that he could make her scream his name. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away. He thought she was done, till he saw the look in her eye. He grinned wickedly and stepped back, and she walked up to him and pushed him back further, to the nearest flat surface, which happened to be a table, and she knocked him down on it. He lay there, staring up at her as she looked at him hungrily. She straddled him, and snapped her fingers. His shirt disappeared. He cocked an eyebrow as he said, "Oh, so that's how we're doing this?" He snapped his own fingers and her jeans were gone just as fast. "Of course that's how we're doing it. It's fun this way." She leaned down and ran her tongue over his chest. He hummed quietly in pleasure. She moved her mouth up to his, rocking her hips against his, her one hand playing with his hair, the other supporting her above him. He slowly wrapped his hands around her middle and quickly pulled her on top of him, while he flipped over, so he was on top of her. She grinned up at him. He started to trail his kisses down her neck, to her breast then down further, brushing his lips against her stomach, watching as goose bumps covered her skin. He straightened up, so that he was kneeling between her legs, looking at her lying there, waiting for him. He ran his hands over her body watching her face change every time he touched a tender spot. She was breathing heavily as she allowed him to go at his own pace, wanting him to take his time, but at the same time wishing he would hurry up. He could feel the tension building in her, knew she wanted him now, and he was ready. He snapped his fingers again, this time removing the rest of her clothing. So this is what he would look like if he were a girl. He admired her figured before leaning down and kissing her again. Her skin was soft and velvety and she tasted sweet. "I've been with my share of woman, but none of them have ever been housing an angel. And certainly not a female version of myself." Her eyes twinkled when she replied, "There's a first time for everything, sweets." She snapped her fingers and removed his clothing. She looked at him and smiled, her eyes saying everything. He thrust into her and pressed his lips to hers. She gasped and held him tight. Their bodies fit so perfectly together, it was like they were made for each other. She arched her back and threw her head back, moaning the whole time. He grunted as he held onto her, wanting to be as close to her as possible, as she quaked with each new climax. He was getting close, so he pulled her up so she was sitting in his lap. They were kissing passionately, her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands on her hips. He jerked her hips back and forth slowly and then pulled her in tight one last time as he reached the edge. He moaned and she yelled as they came together. He let her go and she slipped off of him as he lay back on the table. He was breathing hard when he finally decided to speak, "That was… awesome." She hummed her agreement and lay on top of him. He looked around, remembering where they were. "Sugar, we should probably get dressed before Mod and Baby get back." He said as he caressed her face. She smiled as she sat up and snapped her fingers. "Whatever you say, Gabe." He slid off the table and snapped his fingers, "I hope Mod doesn't find out what we did to her table." Gabby laughed and kissed his cheek, "I won't tell if you won't!" And just like that she was gone. He stood staring at the spot she had been standing, with a cheesy grin on his face. This was going to have to be a regular thing, for sure. Just then the door opened and in walked Sam and Dean. Dean addressed him in his usual gruff manner, "What are you smiling about feathers?" Gabe looked at him and said, "I just make myself smile sometimes, I guess.", and winked at him and walked off.


End file.
